This invention relates generally to closures for containers having "pop top" openings in one end, and more particularly to such containers used for packaging carbonated drinks or food products.
Heretofore, the use of "pop top" containers to package food products or drinks required the consumer to use all of the contents or to transfer the unused portion to other containers for resealing. Such a procedure was necessary if the consumer were to maintain the original flavor of the contents of the container since the opened top would allow escape of some of the flavor as well as allowing odors of other stored food products to invade the container. Further, the open top can is prone to spillage. If the original contents are carbonated, the open can or container allows the escape of the carbon dioxide gas, producing a flat or stale taste in the remaining portion of the drink.